


Psychopaths get bored

by Imboredshootthewall



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Crimson - Freeform, Dark, Evil John, Evil Sherlock, Horror, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Red - Freeform, Serial Killer, killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imboredshootthewall/pseuds/Imboredshootthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is a psychopath. Psychopaths get bored. But what happens when he meets John? <br/>John is different. An outcast, like himself. Can he fill the emptiness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychopaths get bored

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Psychopaci szybko się nudzą ~Tłumaczenie~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681404) by [Tony_DallasEve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_DallasEve/pseuds/Tony_DallasEve)



“Do people usually assume you’re the murderer?”

There are people out there who are different. People who could do the unimaginable. People who would put everything at risk for that moment of pure ecstasy. I am one of them.  
We live in the shadows of your world. Where you see streets and people, we see the battlefield and dead men walking. To me, the world is black and white. And occasionally dripping red, slowly, before my eyes. Leaving beautiful crimson stains. Giving my life meaning.

Oh sure, solving cases is exciting. The thrill of the chase is overwhelming, pleasing. Serial killers, I love those. I know how they think. I understand.   
However, I get bored. Very easily. Once my vision becomes stained, there is only so much I can do. The thrill of the chase. 

Ordinary people do not see. I observe. Once I set my eyes on you, there is no way you can escape. Believe me. I know you better than yourself.   
When I first saw you, my blood seemed to boil. The instincts clearly chose you as my next target. You walked up to me. Your fate was sealed. 

I follow you. I’m there, every step of the way. There is no escape. Where are you going? You can’t abandon me.

We are alone. It’s only you and me. Together, we are one. The glimmer of metal distracts your gaze, as I hold you. You are different. You are not dull. We are the same. Will you join me? It’s you and me, against the world. 

Your touch sets fire to my skin. Hold me close. Don’t ever let go. We could be so much more. We are so much more. Don’t give up.

You and me, Dr Watson. Me and you. Bounded by blood, together in death.   
You are all I want. 

“He’s a psychopath. Psychopaths get bored.”

...

“What makes you think I am any different?”


End file.
